


I wish that we could be like that.

by transgendergerard



Category: The Social Network (2010)
Genre: FTM!Mark, Fluff, Getting Together, Harvard Era, M/M, Pre-T!Mark, trans Mark Zuckerberg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-04-05 07:00:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19043506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/transgendergerard/pseuds/transgendergerard
Summary: When they got the blowjobs from Christy and Alice, all Eduardo could think about was how he can make Mark make all those sounds he makes when someone blows him. Then he realized he should probably ask Mark out on a date first before he does that.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, guys! This my first Social Network fic :D I guess this is a part of the "let's try to revive the TSN fandom" community tumblr has going on. This is going to be a two part fic. Enjoy!
> 
> Send me prompts: www.transgendergerard.tumblr.com/ask  
> Title of the fic: Secret Love Song by Little Mix.

Eduardo isn’t thinking about Facebook as much as he should be. Facebook is all Mark thinks about, but all Eduardo can think about is Mark. More importantly, how Mark sounded that night when they took Christy and Alice out in the club and they each got a blowjob. Which was great. Having groupies for a social network that you made is great. But somehow there is something even greater than that. And that something is the noises Mark makes when he gets laid. That is really all Eduardo have been thinking about recently. He’s been thinking about Mark in that way so much lately that he’s thinking about asking Mark out on a date. Expect, Eduardo has a problem. Multiple problems actually. The first one is that he’s bad at asking people out and he’s not the most romantic person ever. And the second problem is Eduardo isn’t sure if Mark is gay. Or into dudes at all. Eduardo only knows about Erica, so he just assumes that Mark is straight. Which he shouldn’t do, but Eduardo doesn’t want to think Mark is gay and he has a chance with him because then he would break his own heart. And he doesn’t want to do that to himself. So, he does the next best thing to talking to Mark himself. He goes and talk to Dustin and asks him. 

They’re at the Kirkland Dining Hall and its lunch hour. Eduardo wishes he could talk to Dustin at not a crowded place, but they both have busy schedules so this was the best way he could talk to Dustin without Mark around since Mark doesn’t believe in eating 3 decent meals a day. So lunch hour at Kirkland Dining Hall it is. He’s sitting across from Dustin, who’s sitting next to Chris, who Eduardo believes that they are probably dating but don’t want to tell anyone. Which is fair. Eduardo doesn’t think this thing with Mark will go anywhere, but if it does he probably thinks they will want to keep it a secret for as long as possible. Eduardo gets out of his head for once when Dustin tries and talks to him. 

“Eduardo! You wanted us to come here to talk, but all you’ve done is stare into outer space. What gives?” Dustin asks. 

Eduardo looks up from the wall across from them. He then tries and look at Dustin in the eyes and speaks up. 

“So, uh, you know Mark right?” Eduardo asks. A dumb question. But he asks anyway. 

“Zuckerberg? Yeah of course. Why?” Dustin says in between taking bits from his sandwich. 

“You’re really good friends with him. Do you know what he likes?” Eduardo finally asks.

“What do you mean what does he likes? What does he like on his pizza? In his coffee?” Dustin asks back. 

“No, what he likes in you know, people. Girls. But mostly uh, guys.” Eduardo mutters. Hoping no one else listens to him. 

“Oh,” Dustin says. 

“Oh?” Eduardo asks. 

“Nothing. I was just surprised that you noticed that Mark is like that is all.” Dustin explained. 

“But, anyway, back to your question. Mark hasn’t really been with that many people. He was with Erica, as you know. You also know how that went down, and then in high school, he dated a guy who was his AP Computer Science class junior and senior year. Most people don’t know about that.” Dustin tells Eduardo. 

“What happened with the guy?” Eduardo asks. 

“He dumped Mark sometime in senior year. Mark told me the guy dumped him because he was paying more attention to the app he was making then to him.” Dustin says. 

“Oh, that sucks,” Eduardo says. He’s thinking a bunch of different things right now, but he’s not going to say any of those things. 

It’s quite for a few moments before Eduardo speaks again. 

“Hey, Dustin. This guy that Mark dated, what was he like? Was he like me or?” Eduardo asks. 

“Yeah, he was like you, I’d say. He didn’t look like you though. He looked like Anakin Skywalker but less good looking.” Dustin says. 

“You think Anakin Skywalker is good looking?” Eduardo questions Dustin. 

“Yes, but that’s beside the point. You think Mark is good looking, which is the point.” Dustin replies. 

“Yeah, I guess,” Eduardo says with a small smile. 

“Anyways, I don’t think it would be that hard to seduce Mark. He wouldn’t like it if you took it slow, but I think that would be great for you guys.” Dustin says.

“So, how do you think I should ask him out on a date?” Eduardo asks. 

“I’m not sure. Write the question on his window? Make a Facebook post about it? He would see it then.” Dustin says. 

“Well, you’re a great help, Dustin.” Eduardo sighs. 

“Sorry I couldn’t be more of a help. Maybe you could just hang out with him with just the two of you and ask him if this should be a date. I’m not good at creating good date ideas.” Dustin says. 

Eduardo doesn’t reply. Instead, he just sighs and hides his head in his arms. Maybe he would do that. Maybe he’ll just keep his feelings to himself and not break his own heart. That sounds like a much better idea. 

Eduardo hangs out with Mark the next day in Mark’s dorm. Eduardo is on Mark’s bed, stretched out. Acting like he’s trying to pay attention to his macroeconomics textbook. Mark is busying coding, as usual. And he is paying attention to what is he doing. Eduardo is paying attention to Mark. A lot more than usual. Well, maybe he pays attention to Mark a lot more than usual most of the time but now he’s aware of it. He’s aware of how much time he spends just staring at Mark. Thinking about him. The things they could do together if he just expresses his feelings like a normal person. But Eduardo isn’t normal, and Mark isn’t either. 

Eduardo gets stuck in his thoughts again while he stares at Mark. He closed his macroeconomics textbook a while ago as he was clearly wasn’t studying like he was supposed to. He thinks about Mark and imagines what they would do on a date. They aren’t adventurous people, so Eduardo thinks that they would probably stay in one of their dorms, probably his, and stay in and watch movies. Mark is obsessed with Star Wars so maybe they would have a Star Wars marathon, or maybe Lord of the Rings. Eduardo isn’t sure, but something nerdy. They would hang out on his bed and they would cuddle because Mark is actually quite the cuddler. Eduardo would be the big spoon for sure. Then after a while when they break for more snacks they would end up kissing each other and then the kissing turns into something more. 

Eduardo gets out of his daydream by Mark talking to him about something about Facebook. It takes Eduardo a few minutes before he gets back into reality, and it’s not Mark talking that gets him back here but how hard he feels compared to a while ago. Huh. Maybe he should stop daydreaming about dating Mark when he’s with him. 

“Eduardo, were you paying attention to what I was saying?” Mark asks him. 

“Uh, yes, I was. Of course, I was, Mark.” Eduardo says. 

“Okay. Then please tell me which colleges I think should get Facebook next?” Mark asks. 

“Stanford, Oxford, Cambridge, and MIT,” Eduardo replied back. 

“Good, you were paying attention,” Mark says. 

“Also, sorry for looking, but you should try and do something with that boner you have over there. Bathroom is open.” Mark notes. 

Eduardo blushes like a teenage girl but takes Mark’s offer and quickly goes to his bathroom. Eduardo sighs loudly while he unzips his pants. He tries to not make this long as nothing is more awkward than jacking off in your best friend’s bathroom because you got hard from daydreaming about said best friend. Eduardo wishes he wasn’t so much of a loser. He also thinks about what Mark sounded like back in the club with Christy and Alice as he jacks off and comes right after. Making sure to clean himself off before he returns back to Mark’s dorm. 

Eduardo and Mark are in the library, in the law section with a big long table and a lot of seats. They aren’t the only ones here. Chris and Dustin are here too. Which Eduardo is thankful for because Dustin would call him out on his bullshit. Yes, it would be in front of Mark, but hey. Mark will have to find out about his feelings for him at some point. 

Mark’s working on something, Eduardo thinks it’s something for class because he wouldn’t be talking to Dustin if he working something for Facebook. Dustin is shouting out names of random famous male celebrities and asking Mark if he would date them. Eduardo thinks this is Dustin’s way of helping him, but he doesn’t want to bring it up now. Maybe later. Or never sounds good to Eduardo. 

“Okay, Mark. What about Hayden Christensen?” Dustin asks. 

“Of course. You shouldn’t even have to ask me that.” Mark replies. 

Mark seems to have a really big crush on Anakin Skywalker, Eduardo notes. 

“Good to know. Leonardo Dicaprio?” Dustin asks. 

“When he was younger. Not now, I don’t think.” Mark answers. 

“That’s totally fair actually. Robert Downey Jr?” Dustin asks. 

“Yes. Without the facial hair. Not really into dudes with facial hair.” Mark explained. 

“That is good to know. Okay, now the most important question. If you had to date anyone in this room, who would it be? You don’t have to explain yourself. Just tell us, who would you date that is in this room.” Dustin says. As he said this his eyes went to Eduardo, who’s face was turning pink. 

“Oh, um…. Probably Eduardo. Yeah. Wardo definitely.” Mark says. He looks up from his laptop screen to look at Eduardo and gives him this smile that he’s never seen before and Eduardo feels butterflies in his stomach and all those things you feel that happens when you’re in the process of falling in love with someone. Eduardo knows that smile is just for him, and he thinks to himself that maybe somehow Mark knows about his crush on him. And Eduardo isn’t freaking out like he thought he would be. He feels hopeful. Like maybe this thing will actually work out. 

It was a couple of days later when Eduardo finds himself in Mark’s room alone with just Mark. It was Friday so Chris and Dustin went on their annual Friday date that couples do when they are in love. Eduardo wonders if he got with Mark they would do something like that. He doesn’t think so because they would both be too busy keeping up that looks like anything like a routine. All of this thinking about going out with Mark is making Eduardo feels like he can ask Mark out right now. They’re alone. Eduardo is the only person that can make Mark pause from coding. So, Eduardo takes the chance as he’s laying on Mark’s bed. He asks Mark out on a date. 

“Hey, Mark, can you stop coding for a second?” Eduardo asks gently because if he doesn’t Mark might scream at him. 

“Sure, what’s up?” Mark asks as he turns around from his spot in his desk chair. 

“Would you, uh, do you, want to go out on a date with me?” Eduardo asks nervously. 

“I’m not sure. What would this date include?” Mark asks. 

“I was thinking about a dinner and a movie. Movie first then dinner and then after the dinner come to my place?” Eduardo asks hopefully. 

“That sounds great actually. What movie though?” Mark questions Eduardo. 

“The new Harry Potter is still out in theaters. Wanna go see it again?” Eduardo asks. 

“Sure. That sounds cool. When?” Mark asks. 

“Next weekend? Saturday? If you’re not too busy of course.” Eduardo replies. 

“Yeah, that sounds perfect,” Mark says. 

He saves what he was working on and shuts his laptop down. 

“You want me to leave?” Eduardo tries not to sound like he’s whining. 

“No. I was going to get into bed to cuddle you. Unless you’re not a cuddler.” Mark wonders. 

“Oh, no! That’s fine. More than fine really.” Eduardo says. 

“Good. That’s really good.” Mark says. 

Mark makes the short distance that is in between his desk and bed. Eduardo isn’t sure if Mark wants to spoon or what, but his question gets answered when Mark just flops himself onto Eduardo and gets himself comfortable. He hides his face in Eduardo shoulder and breathes loudly. One of Eduardo’s arms finds their way to Mark’s waist while the other rubs his back in a smooth manner. He feels his legs get tangled together with Mark’s and he decides that he never wants to leave this position ever. Mark wants to be with him. He has feelings for him too. Eduardo has never had a crush of his like him back, and he can’t believe out of anyone who could like him back it is Mark. Mark with his perfect curly hair and ridiculous clothing decisions and his genius mind. He likes him back. Despite growing up Jewish, Eduardo hasn’t really believed in a God. But in that moment he thanks a God he doesn’t believe in for letting Mark into his life and letting him have Mark like this. Eduardo snaps out of his thoughts when he feels Mark move. He seemed to have fallen asleep rather quickly and Eduardo is kinda thankful for that. Eduardo has never noticed this when they’ve happen to fall asleep together after a party and they’re drunk or tired from studying all night, but Mark totally purrs like a cat when he sleeps and it is the most adorable thing Eduardo has ever seen. But after a while Eduardo falls asleep as well, dreaming about dating a boy with curly hair and a ridiculous last name. Eduardo is pretty sure he falls asleep smiling.


	2. I don't want you like a best friend.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eduardo finally gets Mark the way he wants. Finally gets all of him, all of Mark.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, guys! I'm sorry for not posting a fic this month. I always feel like I should have some reason for not posting, but sometimes this happens. I came home from college for summer and I had strep, and I was also going through a depression episode so I didn't feel like writing anything. I did start the beginning of this fic at the start of this month, but then I started my online classes so I couldn't write stuff/read stuff for class and write a fanfic at the same time. So that's why I didn't post. But hopefully, I'm back at my normal schedule! 
> 
> I'm probably going to post another Mark/Eduardo fic since someone has to revive the TSN fandom, but I saw Rocketman recently and it was SO GOOD so I'm going to writing some Rocketman fanfics soon. Maybe some Elton/John Reid fics, but the fandom doesn't seem to want those type of fics... so idk. I might just stick to Taron/Richard fics. We'll see :)
> 
> also, I made Mark a trans guy last minute. I thought about last night after I finished writing this fic, so I added in all the trans stuff last night. You're welcome, trans readers :) 
> 
> Title of this chapter: Dress by Taylor Swift. Probably her gayest song on reputation. 
> 
> Send me prompts: www.transgendergerard.tumblr.com/ask

Eduardo is in his bathroom, looking into his mirror, trying to figure out if his hair looks good enough for tonight and if there is any food in between his teeth. There isn’t, and Dustin tells him his hair is fine and that Mark will love it. Eduardo calms down a little after that. Eduardo isn’t sure about his outfit. He’s used to wearing suits and Dustin and Chris convinced him to wear something more casual. They’re just going to the movies so it’s not like people will be seeing them. But Eduardo is mostly dressing for dinner afterward. So he’s wearing a nice pair of dark jeans and a dark green flannel shirt. Eduardo is also taking into the account that Mark will hopefully take his clothes off when they get back to his place so he thought a flannel would be something easy to take off. Eduardo hopes his theory will be proven right. He hopes tonight won’t end horribly and that he will at least stay friends with Mark. He hopes for a lot of things as he sighs loudly to himself as he finally gets out of the bathroom.

 

Eduardo hears knocking on the door, making him exit his bathroom. Dustin opens the door for him, and once he does he sees Mark and Eduardo breathes normally for the first time that night. Mark doesn’t look any different than he normally does. He’s still wearing shorts even though it’s November, but at least he’s wearing his gap hoodie and actually sneakers and not flip flops. His hair is as curly as ever, but Eduardo can’t help but think how Mark is the most adorable person ever. Eduardo gets himself out of his thoughts and actually talk to Mark instead of just like staring at him.

 

“Hey, you look good tonight,” Eduardo tells Mark as he walks to him. The door is closed again and Mark is just standing in front of it.

 

“Oh, uh, thanks. You look really good too.” Mark replies. He looks up and down to notice Eduardo’s outfit and Eduardo sees pink growing on his cheeks. Eduardo thinks Mark actually thinks he looks good. He hopes so anyway.

 

Eduardo walks up to Mark and wrap his arms around Mark’s waist and hide his face in Mark’s shoulder, breathing him in.

 

“Ready to go?” Eduardo asks.

 

“Yeah, I am. You?” Mark asks back.

 

“Sure, sure. Let me just grab my jacket and we’ll go.” Eduardo says.

 

He grabs his jacket from his desk chair, mainly for Mark later, just in case he gets cold in the movie theater. He walks back to the door and opens it. Like the gentleman he is, he opens the door for Mark and Mark walks out the door first. Eduardo waits to leave because he has to get Dustin’s attention from his PlayStation 2 that he’s been playing this entire time.

 

“Dustin?” Eduardo asks.

 

“Oh, is this the time where I go too?” Dustin asks.

 

Eduardo doesn’t actually reply back, he just nods his head yes. Dustin gets the memo and gets off Eduardo’s bed and walks out his door. Eduardo finally walks out of the door and walk to the movie theater with Mark.

 

The movie was really good, even for the second time around. Eduardo thought as they walked out of the theater. He loved the addition of Sirius Black, and he loved how darker this movie was compared to the other two movies. As they walked out the theater he tells Mark how much more similar it is to the book that he thought it would be.

 

“I think the one thing that they highlighted more than they did in the book is the relationship between Sirius and Lupin. Or maybe I just didn’t read into anything as I read the book the first time.” Eduardo says as they throw out their popcorn and drinks. Before they walk out the theater Mark does put on his jacket. Eduardo smiles at himself.

 

“What do you mean?” Mark asks him as they get onto the street and walk to the restaurant they will be eating at.

 

“Like, they just seem like a couple, is all. Even though they haven’t said anything about them being gay or anything.”

 

“Oh, I guess they could have been a couple during their Hogwarts days. Do you think they can still be one after this one?” Mark asks.

 

Mark still hasn’t read the fifth book so Eduardo tries his best to not spoil him what happens with Sirius Black.

 

“Oh, um, I don’t think so. Lupin gets with someone else so…” Eduardo mumbles.

 

“Ah, okay. I kinda wish she would make a prequel book where they have Harry’s parents at school and Sirius and Lupin together.” Mark says.

 

“After the newer Star Wars movies, I don’t think people would want to do anything prequel base for a while, Mark,” Eduardo says.

 

Mark gives him a small pouty face. He’s one of the few souls who actually love the prequel movies. As his ranging gay crush on Anakin Skywalker can proof to you.

 

“Come on, Mark. You can’t actually say those movies are written well.” Eduardo says as they walk closer and closer to the restaurant.

 

“The writing isn’t the most important thing, Wardo. Sometimes it’s other things.” Mark says. He doesn’t go into details what those other things are, but Eduardo can only guess.

 

They make it to the restaurant and it’s not really that busy despite it being Saturday in a college town. It’s Italian, Eduardo thinks that would be the best option for the booth of them.

 

They get a small table in the corner, away from the few other people in the restaurant. It’s in front of a window, which is nice, Eduardo guesses.

 

Eduardo sits down first and Mark sits down after him. Eduardo opens his menu, trying to figure out what he wants, but he just wants to look at Mark. Mark is actually looking at his menu so he can’t notice Eduardo staring at him.

 

A waiter comes and asks for what they like to drink. Eduardo gets water, and Mark gets sweet tea. This makes them look at each other, and Mark smiles at him. Mark rarely smiles at him so Eduardo cherish it. Eduardo smiles back.

 

“So, are you having a good time tonight?” Eduardo asks Mark.

 

“Yeah, I am. It’s been a fun night.” Mark replies.

 

“That’s, that’s good. That’s great.” Eduardo says.

 

“Do you have any plans after this?” Mark asks, sipping his tea.

 

“Oh, um, yeah. But nothing I should say out loud where others can hear me.” Eduardo blushes.

 

“Oh,” Mark says.

 

“Oh?” Eduardo asks.

 

“I didn’t know if you wanted to go there already, thought you would want to wait,” Mark explains.

 

“I mean if you wanted to, Mark,” Eduardo replied back.

 

“No, no. I’m fine. Anything would be fine with me.” Mark says.

 

“Okay. That’s good to know.” Eduardo says.

 

They drop the topic as the same waiter from earlier come to their table to order their food. They each decide on a pasta dish, as they don’t really care what they’re eating at the moment. The waiter leave with their orders, and they get back to talking. Mark complains about his classes, and Eduardo complains the people in his classes. They talk about the movie they watched, and conclude that Sirius and Lupin were definitely in a gay relationship while in Hogwarts. Mark talks about Facebook, but not a lot because Eduardo doesn’t understand the coding aspect of it. They’re in the middle of talking about Mark’s Art History class when their food comes.

 

They eat, but not a lot. They mostly talked. Mark talked the most during the date, and Eduardo just listened. Mark complains about the guys in his CS class who think they’re the smartest in the room. Eduardo looks into Mark's eyes and wonders how they would look during an organism. 

 

They finish their dinner and Eduardo pays. Mark doesn’t say anything about it, mainly because this date was all Eduardo’s plan anyways. Maybe if it was Mark’s idea he would payed. But Eduardo did, and it was fine. They walked out of the restaurant and walked back to Eduardo’s dorm.

 

The walk to Eduardo’s dorm was fairly quiet, compared to the rest of the night. Maybe because Mark or Eduardo didn’t want to talk. Maybe because they were both equally nervous about what is to come. Eduardo thinks it’s a mixer of both.

 

They make it to Eduardo’s dorm room. Eduardo tried to talk to Mark on the way there, but it was useless so Eduardo just listened to Mark’s breathing instead. Eduardo opens his door and let Mark in first. After Eduardo shuts the door he suddenly doesn’t feel as nervous as he was and all the awkwardness between them went away. In fact, he feels fairly confident. Confident enough that he pushes Mark against his door.

 

Mark’s breathing gets louder and harder just by that one motion.

 

“Wardo?” Mark asked with a confused look on his face.

 

“Yes, Mark?” Eduardo asks back.

 

“What are you doing?” Mark asks.

 

“I… I’m…” Eduardo stammers before he gets to his point.

 

“Can I kiss you?” Eduardo finally gets to his point.

 

Mark doesn’t reply, because he doesn’t talk much if at all. So he just nods his head yes. The look on his face makes Eduardo feel like he’s okay with this and thus so is Eduardo.

 

One of Eduardo’s hands moves from Mark’s waist to the side of his face to cup it. Then his lips finally meet Mark’s and Eduardo swears he can hear sparks flying. Mark doesn’t know what to do, but then he gets with the program and kisses Eduardo back. Both of Eduardo’s hands are holding Mark’s face and the only reason why Mark isn’t falling is that he’s holding his legs around Eduardo’s waist.

 

The kiss is slow and sweet at first. They haven’t been friends for a long time. A year or so. But for some reason, this kiss was one that they waited for years and years. Eduardo decides to go harder and he can hear Mark starting to moan and that makes him harder. He finally breaks the kiss to breathe, but to also ask Mark something.

 

“Bed?” Eduardo asks Mark.

 

In good old Mark fashion, he doesn’t speak back. Just nods his head yes in agreement.

 

Eduardo carries Mark between the small distance between his door and his bed. He dumps Mark into the bed and Mark spreads his legs and it was in that moment when Eduardo started having trouble breathing. He pulls himself together long enough to place himself in between Mark’s legs and takes his jacket off Mark.

 

They kissed for a few minutes. Mark’s hands found their way up the small of Eduardo’s back and Eduardo moans at the contact. He breaks the kiss so that he can start attacking Mark’s neck with kisses. Alternating between kissing and biting. Mark moans most when he bites. Digs his nails deeper into the skin of Eduardo’s back. Making Eduardo moan in return.

 

Eduardo makes it to Mark’s collarbone and stops. He makes sure to have eye contact with Mark before he asks him a question.

 

“Can I… can I take your hoodie off?” Eduardo asks Mark, his fingers underneath Mark’s hoodie. He was wearing a shirt and his sports bra underneath, making it look like he has a flat chest like all the other boys in his class, Eduardo noted.

 

“Yeah, Wardo, sure,” Mark replies.

 

Eduardo pulls Mark’s hoodie off. Mark sits up a bit to help him. Before Eduardo got back to kissing Mark Mark took his shirt off as well.

 

Eduardo helps Mark to take his sports bra off. Mark really wants a proper binder, but they're too expensive so Mark just wears his sports bra instead. 

 

“Wow.” Eduardo breathes as they take Mark's sports bra off. Mark is the most beautiful person Eduardo has ever seen, even if Mark doesn't agree. Won't ever agree with him until he fully transitions. Testosterone shots and surgeries. All of it. 

 

Eduardo’s fingers quickly find their way to Mark’s chest. Trying to touch him everywhere at once.

 

Eduardo moves his lips behind Mark’s ear. Kisses behind it.

 

“You’re so beautiful,” Eduardo says.

 

Mark takes a minute to respond back.

 

“You should take some clothes off too, Wardo.” Mark comments.

 

Eduardo didn’t realize that he in fact still have all of his clothes on. Eduardo nods at Mark and lets Mark unbutton his flannel. He does it quickly and Eduardo lets it fall off his body. It falls on his floor along with Mark’s clothes.

 

“There, better,” Mark says, smiling.

 

Eduardo goes back to kissing Mark. He goes back to his collarbone and goes downward. He kisses both of Mark’s nipples before he goes and attacks his chest. Eduardo leaves proper hickeys there because no one else will see them. Chris or Dustin won’t question Mark what happened. Won’t question Mark on the bruises that Eduardo’s fingers leave on his hips.

 

Eduardo makes it to Mark’s navel and then gets closer to his pants . He pauses then before asking Mark if he really wants to do this. Looking up with him with trusting eyes.

 

“Mark, are you sure about this?” Eduardo asks softly.

 

“Yes, I’m sure, Wardo. I trust you.” Mark replies.

 

After that Eduardo’s hands go to Mark’s zipper and goes to unzip and unbutton them as quickly as he can. Mark helps him pushing them down his legs, effectively taking them off. Mark does the same to Eduardo. He has his tough sticking out, something that he does when he concentrates on something.

 

Mark gets Eduardo’s fly open and Eduardo stands up to take them off. Making them both only wearing their boxers. Eduardo takes a moment to look at Mark properly. His fingers go to Mark’s waistband but don’t do anything.

 

Eduardo moves to reach his nightstand. He opens his drawer and gets his lube and a condom. He goes back in between Mark’s legs and he feels Mark breathe harder, starts panting.

 

Eduardo pulls Mark’s boxers down. He pulls his own down to roll the condom on himself before be preps his fingers with lube.

 

Then his lips continue their path down to Mark’s vagina. They reach Mark’s vagina and Mark makes the same nose that he made when they took Alice and Christy out that one night and it’s everything.

 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Eduardo doesn’t know what time it is when he wakes up the next morning. He knows it’s early because the sun coming out of his window is really freaking bright. He would try to move to look at the time on the clock that’s on his nightstand, but Mark is cuddled up against his chest and Eduardo knows that Mark is a light sleeper so Eduardo just sighs and runs his fingers against Mark’s curls instead.

 

Eduardo’s mind goes back to last night. How amazing it was. How Mark reacted to Eduardo hitting all the right spots. How Mark tried to keep quit, but was loud anyways. How Mark felt during his organism and how quickly Eduardo followed suit.

 

Eduardo feels Mark move on top of him. His curls tickling Eduardo’s bare shoulder.

 

“Wardo…” Mark groans. His morning voice significantly deeper than his normal voice.

 

“Did I wake you up?” Eduardo asks.

 

“Yeah. With your thinking. You shouldn’t do that this early in the morning.” Mark explained.

 

“Oh, sorry. Didn’t know there were rules to how to think.” Eduardo replies while he rubs his fingers up and down Mark’s spine.

 

“Yep. Don’t worry though, I’ll teach you them.” Mark says.

 

“Oh, that’s good. Really good.” Eduardo replies.

 

“So… what are we going to do today, Wardo?” Mark asks.

 

“I’m not really sure. It’s Sunday, so if you wanted to stay in and sleep all day we can.” Eduardo says.

 

“What if I wanted to do something besides sleeping all day?”

 

“Depends on what this something is,” Eduardo explains.

 

“I’m pretty sure this something is you, Wardo,” Mark says as sits up, trying to kiss Eduardo’s neck.

 

“Oh, oh, um, that’s a perfectly okay way to spend a Sunday. Perfectly okay.” Eduardo says.

 

They don’t talk anymore after that. Mark leaves kisses on Eduardo’s neck and then goes to make out with him. Eduardo thinks to himself how grateful he is that he gets to have Mark in his bed and how he finally got the courage to ask him out. He thinks about how this is everything and hopes things will always be like this between them.


End file.
